The present invention relates to a garment for an infant that predeceases normal birth such as by miscarriage.
Early during pregnancy many mothers and other persons form loving bonds with unborn children, even while the child remains a fetus in the mother's womb. Life is fragile and, unfortunately, some infant children predecease normal birth while still a fetus in the mother's womb because of miscarriage, disease, accident, homicide or abortion. Sometimes a mother, father, or other emotionally attached person desires to hold the deceased fetus after it is removed or delivered from the womb, and at times a proper ceremony or burial may be desired to celebrate the child's short existence and mourn the loss of the child.
Undoubtedly, various make-shift arrangements have been used to provide a fetal garment. These make-shift arrangements have likely included blanket, towel or cloth wraps and a variety of bags that were intended for other purposes. Make-shift arrangements usually allow very little time for preparation, design and craftsmanship and may be considered somewhat haphazard. The same persons who love a fetus and desire to hold or mourn the loss of the child would also prefer a specially designed and carefully constructed garment for the fetus. Thus, a need exists for a garment to be worn by a deceased fetus so that the fetus can be held or dressed for ceremony and final placement.